To Sleep With A Vampire
by ScorpionsAngel2009
Summary: Bella is a stripper who has given up on life and longs for death. Edward is a vampire who desires human companionship at least for a night. Will she still want death when it finds her? Will he kill her like the ones before her? Lemons! Title and Plot idea from a favorite movie. OOC.
1. Half Assed

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: This story is now revised and edited and hopefully better than the original version. I would love to hear from you all. Thanks for reading, reviewing and your support.**

Half Assed:

JS POV

_Oh god, here we go again,_ I thought to myself, as I walked into the dressing room of the club. Bella was sitting there pouring a bottle of pills into her hand; I was so sick of this shit. Either she wanted to die or she didn't. If she was going to kill herself, she needed to grow a pair and do it; or either stop giving herself pity parties.

I knew things were rough for her, but life was hard for everybody; get over it already. I knew it had to be rough having a shit head for an ex- husband, who gave you shit every time you called and wanted to talk to your kid, but enough was enough. I was fed up with this crap, so I stepped into the room and went to my bag where I pulled out my hand gun. I laid it in her lap. She looked at me like I was nuts and I probably was.

"Bella, either shit or get off the pot. I have had it with your half assed attempts to kill yourself. If you're gonna do it, then do it right; if you're not, then shut the fuck up and get over yourself. If I come in here tomorrow and you are working, I don't want to hear anymore of your self pity. Goodnight," I told her.

I gathered my belongings; I hugged her and left.


	2. Longing For Death

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Longing For Death:

B POV

I couldn't believe Jessica had just done that. I knew it was her way of showing she loved me and all; seriously though, had she lost her mind? I sat looking at the gun she had placed in my lap for a long moment, before placing it in my purse. I had to go out on stage and dance again. I was responsible for closing tonight too. God, I was so ready for this night to end. I hoped I would have the nerve to end it all. Maybe by the time morning arrived it would all be over, after finding the nerve to end my pain.

Jacob was such a shit head; he was keeping me from Max. Max was my 4 year old son. Today was his birthday; I tried to call and talk to him, but the dick head wouldn't let me. Him and his family thought that because they had all that money and stuff that they were better than me just because I worked in a strip club. It wasn't my fault that my parents were poor. At least they didn't look down their noses at people and judge them. I really just longed for death.


	3. Magnetic Pull

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Magnetic Pull:

E POV

I was passing by a strip club and the sounds and smells from inside drew me in. It felt as if there was a magnet inside drawing me to it. I went in and found a table at the back. I sat down and waited; waited for what, I wasn't sure, until I smelled her. Her blood was the sweetest and most delicious I had ever smelt. It called to me like no other human blood had before. I felt my eyes go pitch black, and I could taste the venom pooling in my mouth. I had to swallow several times to get it all down.

I watched, as the girl walked onto the stage and started to dance. I could imagine she was dancing just for me. Her long, thick, mahogany hair hung in waves; it moved over her shoulders and across her back, as she danced. I watched intently, as each piece of her clothing hit the floor. Her body was being revealed to me a little bit at a time. I had never been so aroused before; not even when I fed from my victims, as I drained them of their essence.

I wanted her like I had wanted no other human before her. I would have her, at least for tonight; then I would drain her dry like all the rest. I could read her mind and I knew she longed for death. I would give her the peace she longed for.


	4. Death Waited For Me

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Death Waited For Me:

B POV

I could sense his eyes on me; I knew he was watching me, before I actually saw him. I felt the intensity of his gaze, as he became mesmerized by my movements. It was like he wanted me to be dancing just for him. That's what every man, who came to a place like this thought. It was so easy to make them think you were dancing just for them. A little brief eye contact, a sly smile, and they were hooked.

It was so easy to make them happy. I looked up and met his gaze for the first time. His eyes were black as pitch; it was sort of scary. I felt my heart beat a bit faster. I sensed that I was looking death in the face. Death was what I had longed for; it had finally found me. I knew, after this night,I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.


	5. The Smell Of Fear

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Smell Of Fear:

E POV

I watched her, until I could take no more. If I didn't get out of here, I was going to snatch her off that stage and take her right then and there. I didn't want to do it that way. I wanted to know this girl; I wanted to savor my time with her, until I decided to give her what she wanted.

I made my way outside and waited until closing time. I heard her approaching the back door of the club. It swung open hard; she came stumbling out into the night. While she was locking up, I slipped up behind her.

" Need some help with that, Miss?" I asked in a low husky tone.

She shuddered from the coolness of my breath on her ear. She whirled around to face me. Surprise and anger were the emotions I read in her eyes.

"Who the fuck are you? What the fuck are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" she asked defensively.

I glared at her. It didn't frighten her, but it did soften her edge a bit.

"My name is Edward, and I was offering to give you hand. Is there anything wrong with that? Most women would be appreciative," I told her.

"Yeah. Well, I am not most women, and I don't appreciate having the shit scared out of me either," she replied with a smirk.

I grinned, because I couldn't help but be amused at her snarky reply; I liked her fire. She was right; she wasn't like most women. I was already tired of this game though I was ready to get her back to my car and take her back to my home. I wanted to enjoy my time with her.

"I didn't catch your name," I told her, as I watched her fumbling with an unlit cigarette.

"I guess that's because I didn't give it. What's it to you anyway?" she replied.

I was truly amused by all her bravado, but I was weary with the rudeness. I stepped closer to her and she stepped back. I pressed her against the building and held her there with my body. I towered over her, as she looked up at me with honest fear in her eyes. I could smell it on her, but I could also smell other things as well like her arousal; it aroused me beyond belief. For all her brave words and snarky attitude, her actions and bodily responses spoke volumes. They betrayed her just as her mind did as well.


	6. Deadly Embrace

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Deadly Embrace:

B POV

His long, lean frame towered over me, as he held me with his body against the wall. I knew that I was looking death in the eye. I was pissing him off with my rudeness, and I didn't even care. I thought that maybe, if I pissed him off enough, he would go ahead and kill me.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Isabella," he said, as we held each other's gaze.

I gasped, when my name fell from his full sensual lips. He smiled then and my heart begin to beat harder and faster. His lips were barely a centimeter from my own.

"How…did you… know?" I asked.

He pulled me away from the wall and embraced me; he was pulling me tight against his hard body.

"I am a vampire, and I can read minds. I know what it is you long for; after this night, if you still want it, I'll give you a pleasurable and peaceful death," he said.

I must have been losing my mind, but I couldn't help wondering if he was offering me an alternative to death. I was not a mind reader, so I didn't even bother with trying to figure out what his cryptic words meant. I didn't know how, but I found myself relaxing into his embrace. It felt like a fog had enveloped me, and I was floating through the air.


	7. Choice

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Choice:

E POV

I didn't know why, but suddenly I did not want to let Bella go. There was something about her that made me want to keep her with me. I decided I would give her the choice of whether she lived or died. I had never done that before. I could see through her mind that there was a purity about her under all the rudeness and attitude. Life had been very unkind to her. I used my hypnotizing ability to subdue her, until I could get her to my house. I would decide where things would go from there.


	8. Likely A Loner

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Likely A Loner:

B POV

When I came out of the foggy haze, I took notice of my new surroundings. I was in a huge bedroom that looked more like hotel suite. The bed was softest, most comfortable bed I had ever lain on. It was huge; big fluffy pillows were lining the headboard. The comforter was thick and made of satin.

I thought to myself how fitting it was that a vampire lived here. I stilled, when I heard the doorknob turn; I watched Edward walk into the room.

"I'm glad you finally decided to wake up," he said in his smooth velvet voice.

"How long have I been unaware and where am I?" I asked watching him warily.

"Only about an hour, and you are at my house. We are on the far end of town," he explained to me.

He held my bag out to me and pointed to the set of closed doors.

"Here are your clothes. The bathroom is through those doors; help yourself to whatever you need to make yourself comfortable. When you have finished, come to the kitchen; I will have a meal prepared for you," Edward said; then he turned and left.

I made my way to the bathroom; I was anxious to wash the club smell off of me. I entered the bathroom; the first thing to grab my attention was a huge, marble tub that sat in the center of the room. It was beautiful and grand. I turned the water on, and put the stopper in the drain. I poured some of my strawberry scented bath oil in the water. When the tub was full, I let myself slip into the water. The warmth felt good, as it eased my tense muscles.

I thought about Edward and wondered why he was being nice to me. He could easily just take what he wanted from me. He could get rid of me with no one the wiser. I surmised from the way he acted and talked that he was most likely a loner. He didn't seem the type to have many friends, not that I was one to judge. Jessica was basically my only friend, if you could even call her that.

I got out of the tub, when my stomach growled. I wondered what a vampire who survived on blood would have fixed me to eat. When I had dried myself off, I dressed in a short, cotton dress that clung to my body like a second skin; I put on a pair of white cotton bikini panties underneath then I went to find Edward.

When I walked in the kitchen, I noticed how modern and very up to date everything was. It was a chef's dream kitchen with all its stainless steel appliances.

"Are you hungry, Isabella?" came his velvet voice from behind me making me jump.

"Fuck! Don't do that shit to me, Edward," I said, as I clutched my chest and felt my heart beating wildly.

Edward grinned.

"I apologize, Isabella; it was not my intention to alarm you. Come, join me," he said, gesturing to a chair he had pulled out from the table.


	9. Why Me?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Why Me:

E POV

"I prefer to be called Bella; thank you for the meal, Edward, It's not everyday something like this happens," she said.

She took the seat I pulled out for her.

"What you said has made me curious. I'm wondering what you meant by it," I told her.

"Well, Edward, it's certainly not everyday that a handsome vampire finds me and brings me home for dinner," she told me.

I laughed and she laughed too; she had a beautiful laugh.

"You have a beautiful laugh, Bella," I told her.

She smiled slightly; her gaze dropped to the plate in front of her.

"Thank you; I wish I felt beautiful," she said.

It was such a shame that she didn't realize how beautiful she was; I couldn't stand see such beauty go to waste. I had made up my mind, before we had even left the club that I was going to give her the choice to live or die. I don't know exactly what this foreign emotion in me was, but it was propelling me to keep her for my own. I decided right then that I wanted this girl; I was going to do what I could to convince her to stay with me.

I knew it seemed a bit strange that a vampire longed for companionship; once upon a time, I was human. I was shocked to discover that I still retained some of my humanity, even though I fed from them. I took comfort in the fact that I could read minds and knew the good ones from the bad ones. I would pass over the good ones.

We conversed, while she ate; she asked pointed questions.

"Answer a question for me, Edward; why me?" she asked.

"You're intriguing to me, Bella; now you answer a question for me. Why is it you long for death?" I asked her.

She told me about her life and how she got to this point. She asked me questions, which I was glad to answer for her. I told her how I got to the point that I was now at also.

I learned she was molested as a young child by her father's brother, and that she lost her mother to bone cancer, when she was teenager. Her father went into a depression over losing her mother, which left her pretty much alone to fend for herself.

When Jacob came along, he convinced her he was in love with her; they got married. Her married life was really no better than being alone, because he cheated on her constantly, while away on business trips. She got pregnant with their son; when the child turned two years old, he kicked her out of his life. She was left once again to fend for herself. She found this job as a dancer, therefore bringing her to this point.

I found myself really wanting to kill the ex-husband. After she had eaten dinner, I asked her if she'd like to talk more or watch a movie.

"We can always do both," she counter offered.

I laughed at that; it was as if she had read my mind. I wanted her, but I would not push the issue with her. I would also let that be her choice. I found myself thinking that I was doing a lot of things I didn't normally do. I guessed it was because I wanted tonight to be different. Maybe, the difference was this woman making me want to be different. I had always been told that vampires couldn't be changed; someone was wrong. I was changing and by the end of the night this change would be irrevocable.


	10. Eternity Calls

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Eternity Calls:

B POV

I was so drawn to Edward; I couldn't figure out why though. Was it just him in general, an overall attraction? Was it because he was a supernatural being?

Once the movie was over, I was tired and ready to rest; I didn't know what would happen now. I knew without a doubt that he'd brought me to his home for a reason. I was sure that reason was not to get to know me.

When I finished in the bathroom, I came out and Edward was there waiting for me. I could feel his eyes on me, as I crossed the room; I came to a stop at the foot of the bed where he sat gazing at me intensely. He seemed to sense my dilemma.

"It's quite alright, Bella; you can relax. I am not going to force anything on you; I am not going to trick you into anything either. Whatever happens will be your choice," he told me.

I could tell by the look in Edward's eyes he was sincere. I sat down on the bed and looked back up at him.

"I was under the impression that you were bringing me here for certain purposes," I said, keeping my eyes locked with his.

I was watching his reaction to my words; he smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, I'll admit you are right, Bella, but I have changed my mind; everything that happens will be of your own choosing. I do not want you to fear me or have reason to think I am using any of my vampiric influence on you," he replied.

"So, if I choose to do so, I can get dressed and leave right now?",I asked still watching his face for any sign that he was deceiving me.

There was none; there was only a quick flicker of sadness, before he answered.

"Even if you choose to leave right now; you only need to ask me, and I will take you anywhere you wish to go," he said; I knew from the tone of his voice that he was being honest.

I didn't know why, but I couldn't find it within me to want to leave him then. For some reason I wanted so badly to reach out to him; I wanted to heal his hurts and take away the sadness and loneliness I could sense coming from him. I made up my mind that I would not leave, now, nor anytime in the future as long as he wanted me to stay.

I looked up into his eyes; I was not afraid of the intense emotions that I saw there. For the first time ever in my life, I felt safe. It didn't matter that I was standing in front a vampire, who with just a flick of his thumb could take my life. It didn't matter to me that he was a vampire that fed on human blood. It only mattered that he had chosen me, for me with all my fucked up shit. It didn't matter to me why he had chosen me initially. I could see that in just a few short hours he had changed.

I ran my hands up his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward looked down at me; he slowly encircled my waist with his arms.

"I choose to stay with you now and for as long as you want me, Edward. I don't know why this is happening, but I am powerless to stop it. I can't even find it within myself to want to stop it," I told him.

"Bella, I have to be honest. I want you more than I have ever wanted another human being. I did have every intention of spending the night with you and enjoying your body and then killing you. I still want you more than I have ever wanted another human being. I can't really explain what changed my mind, but it has happened. Bella, if you choose to stay, know that you will be mine forever more. After this night, there is no leaving; I will never let you go, so be sure this what you really want. Now, I ask you upon knowing what the consequences are do you still want this?" he said.

I sat quietly and let his words flow through my mind, while my brain processed what he was saying. I knew that by choosing to stay I would most likely never see my child again; not that I got to see him anyway or even talk to him for that matter. I knew deep down he was better off with Jake. I could never give him the life he deserved. I knew that despite what Jake felt about me, he loved his son more than anything in the whole world. He would do anything to make him happy and keep him safe. I had no other family or friends. By choosing Edward I would never be lonely again. I knew to some the choice I was making may seem selfish, but deep down I knew it would be what was best for my child.

With that thought, I pulled Edward to me and whispered in his ear.

"Make me yours," I told him.


	11. Choosing Eternity

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Choosing Eternity:

E POV

I could hardly believe what I was hearing and seeing in Bella's mind. She was choosing to not only be with me tonight, but she was choosing to stay with me throughout eternity.

I knew that I would never again be alone. I would have Bella by my side and I would love her and protect her always. There was nothing more to be said.

I bent and swept Bella into my arms; I turned the covers down on the bed, while holding her close to me. I laid her down and stood back to remove my clothes. I watched her eyes, as she watched me.

I heard her thoughts. She wanted me to take her and claim her; I would. When this night was over, she would be mine forever more. For the first time since I'd become a vampire, I was happy about what my future held in store for me.


	12. Needy

**A/N: I just have to say to all of you who are reviewing this story that I am loving knowing what you think about it. I also want to sincerely apologize for not getting to answer each review RL right now is super hectic. I will answer as many as I can when I can though. I love and appreciate each one. Thank you doesn't seem to say enough but I can't think of anything else to say either. **

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Needy:

B POV

I grew more needy for Edward every minute; I lay on the bed and watched him take his clothes off. I wanted so badly to do it for him; I wanted to show him how much I wanted him. I knew he could hear my thoughts and I used that to my advantage.

I watched his eyes, as he stood over me undressing; they were black as midnight. I could see the lustful hunger in them. He wanted and needed me as much as I needed him.

Once all his clothes were gone, he joined me on the bed. He was leaning over me; he kissed me softly, as he began to undress me. It was enough to make me want more. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. Once I was naked, he let his body rest on top of mine; I noticed that he wasn't letting his weight rest on me;I looked up at him and questioned with my eyes.

"There's no way your fragile body could stand my full weight on you. I would crush you and I don't want to hurt you, Bella," Edward told me.

He kissed me more forcefully; he sucked on my tongue, before moving down my jaw line to my neck. He licked and sucked on the soft spot under my ear; it drove me crazy. I moaned and pushed upward with my body. As our naked chest came into contact with each other, my nipples became nothing more than hard little pebbles.

"Mmmm," I moaned in his ear, while his face was buried in my neck.

I felt his cool tongue brushing over my heated skin. Every lick and flick of his tongue seemed to wind up centering right between my legs. I wiggled and squirmed beneath him trying to create some sort of friction down there.

"Eager are we, love?" he asked in a husky but playful and teasing tone.

"Yes...oh yes; I want you, Edward," I replied in between pants of air.

"You will have me, as I will have you, love. I want to worship you, Bella; every single glorious inch of your body deserves nothing less, first. I want you to know what it feels like to be with a real man, who cares about your pleasure," he told me, before kissing his way to my breasts.

I had never had a man do this for me before. It felt good to be wanted and desired instead of just devoured. Edward was showing me what it felt like to be a woman, who was allowed to feel pleasure and know I deserved it. He was showing me that I was more than just an object to be used for a man's pleasure only.

I caressed the back of his head and ran my fingers through his soft bronze hair, as he made love to my breasts with his mouth. I felt the tip of his tongue trace around my nipples, before his lips closed around them. He sucked softly at first then cupped them with his hands and sucked them deeper into his mouth.

"Ughhhhhh," I screamed.

This man was the god of sex. I never knew I could feel like this. He left a trail of wet kisses down my torso, as he made his way to my dripping wet sex. He spread my legs; I heard his intake of breath as well as a low growl.

"You smell so good, Bella. You are so beautiful and sexy. I want to stay with you like this and never leave. I have never wanted a woman as badly as I want you. You are mine and I will always be yours, love," Edward told me.

"Ohhh...Edward, I can't wait anymore; I need you so much. I want to feel your mouth on me. I want to feel your tongue inside of me. I want to feel your lips on my clit, pleeeeaaaase," I begged him and pushed my sex toward him.

He put his arms around my legs and held me down then took a long slow lick from the bottom to the top of my folds. His tongue flicked my swollen bud making me grab handfuls of his hair and try to push his head down.

"Ahhhh...ohhh...Edward; it feels so good. More please, I need it more," I moaned for him.

I felt his cool breath, as he blew on my clit making me scream his name over and over. I came again and again. He moaned, as he licked and sucked all of my juices off of me.

"You taste delicious, Bella; I love watching you and hearing you cum for me. I can hardly wait to bury my hard cock in your beautiful pussy," he said, as he slid two fingers up inside me.

He came back up and captured a nipple in his mouth. He sucked my nipples, while he fingered my pussy and massaged my clit with his thumb. I was coming again, before I knew it. It was harder than the time before.

I couldn't seem to breath enough air into my lungs. It felt so good, I could feel myself clenching and releasing around his fingers. He drove his fingers into me as deep as possible pressed hard on my clit and bit gently on my nipple. I came again so hard, I passed out.


	13. Uniquely Bella

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Uniquely Bella:

E POV

I thought I had hurt Bella, when she went limp. After a second, I realized I had made her cum so hard that she passed out. I laid down beside her and pulled her into my arms. I held her and kissed her neck and shoulder, until she came around again. It was hard to do, but I kept myself from touching her between her legs again. I knew she was ultra sensitive there by now.

I had never had a woman respond to me like that before. Bella was so incredibly gorgeous and sexy. I am so glad that I had found her and she had decided to stay with me. I would worship her always and give her whatever she wanted.

I wished there was a way that I could get her son for her, but with our lifestyle I wasn't sure it would be such a good idea; it would be really hard on a child.

I thought about every scenario in which I could achieve that for her. None of them seemed really good. I could take her to see him, at least one last time up close; any time she wished to see him in the future, I could let her see him from afar. If it was possible and it would make her happy, I would give her a child myself. I knew it would not be the same though.

I couldn't help but picture what mine and her child would like. I knew it wouldn't happen, but I could think about it. Finally, Bella began to wake up and brought me out of my thoughts.

"Edward," she whispered.

I loved the sound of my name on her lips.

"Yes, I'm here love," I answered.

"What happened; did I pass out?" she asked, sounding embarrassed.

"Yes; you did, my angel. It's quite alright though. I know you aren't used to having a never tiring vampire for a lover," I told her, as I rolled on top of her and let myself settle between her legs.

I kissed her tenderly and was careful that I didn't let my still very aroused cock touch her sensitive clit.

"Ohhhh...Edward, you made me feel so good. I have never felt like that before," she said.

I kissed her and let her know that we could stop, if she wanted to. I wanted her at least once completely, before I changed her. I would wait, if she couldn't handle me being inside her yet.

I didn't know where all this tenderness and patience was coming from. I had never been like this before; I had never forced myself on a woman either. I'll admit to having used my vampiric gifts to persuade them into giving in; if they ever once said stop, I did so instantly. I was a vampire, who fed from humans, but I was not a sadistic monster who enjoyed making others suffer. When I killed, I did it quickly.

Bella wrapped her arms around me; she held me to her, while we kissed. She began to run her hands over my back and ass; it felt better than any words could describe. It had a calming effect on me like nothing I had ever experienced in the past.

"Mmmm...you keep that up and you'll tame the beast in me, before you know it, love," I told her.

She giggled and looked up at me with such adoration. It completely did me in. I was officially one hundred percent in love with this woman. We laid and talked the rest of the night; surprisingly, I was perfectly content. I told her of my plan to let her see her son one last time up close.

It thrilled her greatly; she threw herself on top of me and rained kisses all over my face and neck. When she was calm again, she laid her cheek over my heart; she whispered a thank you, before her eyes closed and she was asleep.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her. I loved the feeling of her warm breath on my skin, as she breathed in and out. I stroked the long silken locks of her hair; she sighed in her sleep. I smiled and kissed the top of her head then laid her down beside me and spooned my body to hers.

She slept, until way in the evening. I simply held her and enjoyed the closeness. I loved the fact that she wasn't the least bit afraid to be close to me and trusted me enough to sleep so soundly. Bella was truly a very unique individual. I knew I would always love her and need her with me.


	14. Goodbyes and Forever

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Goodbyes and Forever:

B POV

I had thought long and hard about my decision to stay with Edward or choose death. I couldn't find it within myself to regret my decision because either way I would be giving up my child; not that I would really be able to enjoy being with him. Jacob would never let me see him in peace anyway. At least with Edward, I could see him from afar; I would be able to watch him grow up and achieve his dreams whatever they might be.

We waited, until it was dark; Edward drove us to Jacobs house. We had to wait awhile, until all the lights went out and we knew everyone was asleep.

I was so ready to see my little boy; I had missed him so much. Edward put me on his back and climbed up to Max's window. Fortunately, it was unlocked and we slipped in quietly.

I walked over to the bed where my little boy was sound asleep. Edward stood watch by the door just in case anyone came to check on Max. I bent down and gave my baby a kiss on his head and stroked his soft cheek. He woke up and looked surprised but happy to see me.

"Mommy?" he whispered.

"Yes, my angel, it's mommy. I've missed you so much baby; you're getting so big and handsome," I told him.

I picked him up and held him to me.

"I've missed you too, mommy. Who is that man?" he asked me, looking at Edward.

"That's Edward, baby; he's really special to mommy. He brought me to see you," I answered him.

Max smiled at him, then squirmed out of my arms. I let him go and watched him walk over to Edward. I had no idea what he was going to do. I watched in silence, while the dark brown eyes of my son looked up and met emerald green ones.

"Thank you for bringing my mommy to see me, Edward," Max whispered.

"You're welcome, little man," Edward told him.

I couldn't help but wish that we could take Max with us, but it would just be too hard for him and us as well. I had to do what was in the best interest of my child.

"Bella, we have to go; someone is coming," Edward whispered.

"Listen, sweetheart, mommy has to go, now; remember, Max I will always love you more than anything in the world. I want you to know that no matter how far apart we are, I will always have you in my mind and in my heart, and I'll always be in yours," I told him, as I kissed one last time, before laying him back down.

"I'll remember; I love you too, mommy," Max said, as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Edward and I left, slipping back out the window; we climbed down the wall and were on our way back to Edward's. Once we were back at Edward's, I broke down and cried. Edward held me and consoled me, until my tears stopped.

After my tear fest was over, Edward continued to hold me. I was glad he was the one who had found me and he was the one I'd be with forever.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I would have given you more time with him, if I could have," Edward told me, as he rubbed my back.

I looked up and smiled.

"I know you would have. I am grateful for the time you could give me. I will miss him, but I know this is best for Max in the long run. I'm ready to begin forever with you," I replied.

I meant every word with my whole heart. Edward was my forever.


	15. It's Done Now

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

It's Done Now:

E POV

I had never felt the way I was feeling right now as I sat and held Bella. She's crying; I've never dealt with many crying humans before. I didn't know I could ever feel this way. I couldn't even put a name what I was feeling, as I watched the huge tears roll down her pale cheeks.

Did I dare even think that my now silent and still heart was breaking because I could see she was in pain? Did I have the right to think that I even had a heart?

I held Bella close, as she cried over the loss of her son. I would have given her all night and longer with him, if I could have. I don't care how long it takes or what I have to do, I will find a way for her to see him again and make it permanent. I had done a lot of things tonight that I didn't think I was capable of, but I knew that if it would make Bella smile and be happy, I would do anything for her.

I held her and tried my best to sooth her, until she stopped crying. It was almost dawn now.

"Bella, it's almost dawn; are you ready now or...," I began, but she cut me off by putting her fingers gently against my lips.

"Don't go there, Edward. It's done, now; we can't change it. I understand what has to be done; even though I'm a little scared, I want to be with you, always. If you want me do what you have to do, but if you don't, then take my life and leave me in peace; I will understand," she said, while looking into my eyes.

They didn't hold any fear; there was only acceptance. I had been selfish, when I reached out and took her; I never realized it would backfire on me. I had never taken another beings feelings into account, but for Bella, I would do and be anything I had to bring her peace and joy. I would do what I had to do to make up for the years she has spent in pain. I would giver her eternity and make sure she was never regretful.

"Why don't we go get a bath? It will help you relax and then we will go from there," I quietly suggested.

Bella nodded her head in agreement. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my huge bathroom. I sat her down on the toilet and began filling the huge Jacuzzi tub with water. Once it was full, I helped her peel her clothes off and get in. After she was in, I took my own off and joined her.

I got in behind her; she relaxed against my chest. It felt better than I had ever imagined. I had been with human women and vampire women alike, but none of either could compare to Bella. I would treasure her always.

I reached out and began massaging her neck and shoulders. Soft moans fell from her lips; they made my body respond. I knew she could feel my cock getting hard and press into her ass.

I stayed quiet wondering if she would verbally acknowledge it or not. She didn't, but she pulled away from me; she turned to face me. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever then she leaned in, while wrapping her arms around my neck. I let her pull me closer; she kissed me tenderly, but passionately.


	16. So Close

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

So Close:

B POV

"Do you want me, Edward?" I asked, after pulling back from our kiss.

"Yes, Bella; I do want you," he answered.

I leaned in and kissed him again then whispered against his lips.

"Then take me; I'm yours," I told him, as our gazes locked onto each other.

And take me he did. Edward kissed me deeply, tenderly, and passionately. He was more than willing to show me just how much he wanted me.

He wrapped his arms around me and stood up from the tub. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist; he walked us into the bedroom and laid us down on the bed. I moaned, when I felt a slight amount of his weight on top of me and his hard length pressed between our entwined bodies.

"Yes...oh...yesss...I want this, Edward. I want you...pleeeeasse," I pleaded.

He was so hard; I could feel my sex pulsating and my juices seeping out of my opening. I used my legs to pull my body against him and ground my pelvis against his. He growled and ground into me.

"Ahh...oh yeah...again...harder, Edward!" I cried out.

I could feel my orgasm coming; it was so close. While he kissed me, he kept grinding into me; my clit was swelling and pulsing, while my insides fluttered and clenched.

"Yes...oh...ugh...I..mmm...COMMMING!" I screamed, as I let go and released.


	17. Unexplainable Feelings

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Unexplainable Feelings:

E POV

Bella was so beautiful, as she let go and came; I had never cared or noticed before, if a women received pleasure from my body. I was so hard and ready to claim her as my own again and again. I continued kissing her plump lips then moved down her jaw line to her neck. I could hear, feel and smell the blood pulsing in her veins. It was calling to me like no other blood had before; I wanted it, but I wanted her body more. I wanted to please her in every way possible, before I took away her life.

I had been with lots of women in the past. It was selfish on my part because I wanted to know if she was truly different from the other human women I had been with. I would have Bella as a human; I had explored her with my hands and mouth, and now I was more than ready to explore her depths with my cock. After I had her as a human that way, I would have her as a vampire. I was curious to know how different that experience would be with the same person. All of the other human women never lived to see another dawn. I wanted this badly; I wanted Bella badly.

I kissed her pulse point and licked over it. Damn she tasted so good and that was just her skin. I could only imagine what her blood would taste like. I grew even harder, as my mind filled with that image.

I kissed and licked my way down to her breasts. Bella's nipples were dark pink and hard. They begged to be kissed and sucked; that is what I did, while I maneuvered myself deeper between her legs. A deep moaning growl escaped from me, as my cock sank deep inside her pussy. It seemed like it had been made just for me.

"Fuuuuuck...Bella, you feel so good. You are mine, now and always. I will never leave you, my love," I told her, as I licked over her taut peaks.

"Mmmm...oh...Edward, I love your mouth on my tits; your cock is huge in my tight pussy. Fuck me...fuck me hard; make me cum for you," she told me.

I plunged deep into her and gave a short hard thrust that made her scream my name. I wanted to hear it again, so I repeated my action over and over again. I let her feel just a bit of my weight, as my pelvis made contact with her clit. I made her scream my name many times; she finally came. I felt her walls clamp down on me, as she rode out her orgasm.

Bella was beautiful, when she came. I had never taken the time before to notice how thrilling watching a female orgasm could be. I had always been more concerned with getting what I needed and going on my way.

After seeing that, I was bound to make sure I saw it again. The sounds coming from her did unexplainable things to me. I felt what it was like to really be connected to someone during a sexual act and I liked it.


	18. Caught Up

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Caught Up:

B POV

"Don't stop, Edward. It feels so good," I told him.

"I assure you, sweet girl that I am far from stopping. I can hardly believe the things you have made me feel, Bella," he replied.

Edward wanted to give my body a break, so he resumed kissing me. He kissed the trail between my breasts and down my stomach.

"If I hadn't seen your son myself, I would never have believed you're a mother. Your body shows no signs of it. Your stomach was toned and flat, and your pussy is so tight," Edward told me.

"Mmmhmm...that would be the benefit of dancing; it keeps me in shape and helps my stamina," I replied.

He smiled seductively and kissed down to my bare mound; he spread my wet, slick folds open.

"Damn your smell is delicious," he moaned and flicked his tongue out, tasting my flavor.

After that taste, he dove in like man, who'd been crawling for days through the desert. Edward drank everything I gave him, while he pumped my pussy with his fingers; he curled them upward inside me. I came again, when he hit my g-spot. He was quick in lapping up all of my juices like a dog would drink water.

He tortured my clit with his tongue and fingers, before he moved back over me and plunged his cock inside me again. He had me on my hands and knees, now; it felt so good, when plunged deeply into me from behind. I loved how he controlled my body by latching his hands on my hips.

"Aghhh...ughhhh...oh Fuck! Yes...harder, Edward! Fuck me harder and faster, baby. Your cock feels so good in my pussy," I screamed.

I could tell he was careful not to injure my body, but he still fucked me as hard and fast as he could.

"I can feel your pussy clenching and releasing around my length. I can't hold off coming much longer. I can't wait to fill your pussy with my cum. Fuck...you feel so fucking good," growled at me.

Edward pulled out and flipped me over on my back; he pulled out and plunged back in several times. He held onto my hips as he did it, pulling my pelvis up to meet him. I could feel his tip nestled against my cervix; he came spilling his seed inside of me. I screamed his name and clung to him, as I came. While I was caught up in my orgasm, he bent over her and bit me. I could feel him instantly start coming again, when he tasted my blood.

"So hot...so delicious," he moaned, as it filled his mouth.

I could feel him pushing venom into me and then lick over the wound.


	19. Forever

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Forever:

E POV

I had made love and fucked Bella for hours; even I was ready to rest, as I pulled out of her the last time. She had claimed and milked my body of all I could give her; now, I just wanted to hold her close to me and comfort her.

I knew the she would soon the feel the fire of the venom, as it spread through her. It would feel like three days of pure hell for her; I hated thinking about that, but it was necessary for her change. I would have given anything to spare her that pain, but it's what every person endures during the transformation.

I would admit that I'd never known anyone to do it willingly, but my Bella did. She did it for me; I would never be able to tell her or show her enough how much I love her. When she awoke, she would be mine forever.


	20. Good Riddance

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Good Riddance:

JB POV

_Good riddance, bitch_ was exactly my first thought, when I was called and told that the club where my slut of an ex-wife worked was burnt to the ground and she'd been found inside.

I was never so glad to be forever rid of one problem in my life as I was to be rid of her. She was always harassing me about seeing Max; she was a slut and didn't deserve to see him. I hated her, but my son loved her, so for him I would keep my thoughts to myself.

Her death seemed to be a fitting one to me; she'd been slutting herself out there ever since I had kicked her ass to the curb. I didn't know what I ever saw in her; the only good thing that came out of being with her was my son. Sometimes, it was hard to believe he came from her; I was glad I had been granted custody of him. I didn't want her to ruin him the way she had ruined herself. Sorry piece of trash that she was, so yeah it was definitely good riddance.


	21. More Alive

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

More Alive:

B POV

I had spent three days in hell, burning alive; when I woke up, I knew it had all been worth it.

As soon as my eyes popped open, two of the purest emeralds were staring into them; they belonged to my soulmate, Edward was more devastatingly handsome than the first time I had seen him.

"Well, hello there, beautiful," he said and smiled.

"Edward...you're here...and I'm here. I'm a vampire now, and we'll be together forever, right?" I said in a whisper.

"Yes, that's exactly right, my angel; you are now a vampire. You are completely mine just as I am yours, and we will be together forever. How are you feeling about all that?" he asked.

Just as I opened my mouth to answer, he swooped in for a deep kiss; afterward, I was lost to anything else. His kiss swept me away to another world.

"You were holding out on me," I said after we broke apart.

"Well, I had to; if I hadn't, you, my dear wouldn't be here with me now," he replied, before kissing a trail down my neck.

"Well you certainly don't have to hold back anymore. Bring it on; show me what you've got," I told him.

"Be careful what you ask for, my Isabella," he purred.

He definitely brought his A-game; we spent countless hours trying out my new body. I had never felt more alive in my life.

"Shit...Bella...I never dreamed the feel of your pussy could be any better than before, but it is," Edward told me as he drove into me.

"Edward...fuck...I love hearing you talk dirty to me, baby!" I told him, as I squeezed him with my legs.

"So fucking tight, angel...I'll never get tired of being buried inside of you," he told me, as he pushed in deep and released inside me again.

My insides were well coated with his seed; I loved the feeling of it hitting my walls. Every time, I wrapped my legs around him and held on tighter.

"I may never let you out of this bed again, love, or even wear clothes again," he told me, he flipped us over so I was on top of him.

"Ugh...oh Edward...need you deeper, baby," I told him.

I sank down on him and ground my pussy on his pelvic bone, taking his cock as deep as he could get in me.

"Let me see you ride me, Bella. I want to watch your pussy engulf my cock, as you move up and down on me," he said.

I rode him hard for a minutes, before I started bouncing up and down on him. I loved the feeling of his hand holding my hips and helping me move. Ever so often he would slip around and rub my clit.

"That's it, angel, come for me; let me feel your pussy milk my cock," he said, as he kept up his assault on my clit.

I came hard, drenching us both in the juices flowing out of me. We both moaned as he filled me once more, before we were finally able to stop. Even for vampires we were tired, but it was the best feeling I had ever known.


	22. First Meal

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

First Meal:

E POV

I had been a complete wreck waiting on Bella to awaken to her new life, but at least I had found a way to make good use of the time. All the time she was changing, I had held her in my arms; my mind was on overdrive.

Just after biting her and making sure the transformation process was underway, I went back to the club to create the scene that would explain Bella's disappearance. I found a strung out hooker close by; from her mind I gathered that she was a single mom, but not a good one. She had needed a fix, so she traded her baby for her next hit.

I had never counted myself as a man with very much of a conscience, but even I had never hurt an innocent person before and certainly not a child. When I saw in her mind what she had done, I knew she would be the one to serve my purpose; she was going to right her wrong one way or the other. I killed her and put her body inside the club then lit it on fire; by dawn it was on the news what had happened.

I was pleased with my work. Bella was now mine forever. I waited until she woke then I told her about what I'd done; she seemed pleased. After a few minutes of questions and answers, we engaged in hours of hot, passionate, vampire sex.

"So, my love, are you ready for your first hunt?" I asked her, as we left the shower.

"Yes, I can hardly wait to have my first taste," she answered.

"Very well, my angel; get dressed and we will venture out into the night," I told her.

If I had thought she was beautiful before; she was exquisite now. I had a hard time controlling myself, as I watched her cover her sleek body. I kept myself in check though; she needed nourishment. Once she was dressed, we ventured out together; I was anxious to see her in action. I led her through the streets into a seedier part of town; there we found her first meal.


	23. What Happens Next?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

What Happens Next?:

B POV

After Edward and I came back to his house, we took a joint shower; I was a bit messy after my first meal. I had not thought about what I would feel having to kill a human in order to feed. At first I was hesitant about it, and Edward knew it; he told me what he saw in her mind. After hearing that she had traded her child for a fix, I was furious; in my mind she didn't deserve to live, so I gladly ended her life.

"You did well, love," Edward told me, as he washed me.

"Thank you. I'll admit I was nervous at first, but knowing what kind of human she was made it easier for me," I replied.

"It will get easier for you as time goes on," he told me.

After our shower, Edward dried the both of us off then led me to the bed. We snuggled up together and talked.

"So what happens next?" I asked him.

"Well, we have some options to consider," he asnwered.

"What are they?' I asked.

"The first one is we stay here and figure out a way to get Max away from his father; the second one is we move a short distance away and keep an eye on him until he is old enough to leave Jacob on his own. During that time, we would of course find ways for you to sneak around and see him; we would just have to be sure he didn't slip and tell anyone that he saw you," he explained.

"I would love to raise my son, but is it really possible? I was under the impression that it would be impossible with the way we have to live," I said.

"Bella, I love you and I'll do anything to make you happy; you are long overdue for a break. Let me be there for you; let me shoulder your burden for awhile, love," he told me, as he hugged me to him.

"I wish you could have found me long before now; my life would have been so different,' I told him.

"I wish that too, but you're with me now; that's what matters. I will do anything and everything in my power to make life good for you. So have you made your choice? Do we figure out a way to get Max away from Jacob?" he said.

"Yes, Edward; I want my son. We can give him a good life," I said, knowing it was true.

Jacob loved Max and would also give him a good life in his own way, but he would try to buy Max's love; that wouldn't be right.


	24. Digging

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Digging:

E POV

Bella and I were exceedingly happy together; she had taken to her new life extremely only thing that kept us from being over the top happy was the fact that she wanted Max with us. We had sat down and talked it over; we weighed out the pros and cons of it and decided he'd be just as well off with us as he would be with Jacob.

I had more than enough monetary wealth to take care of both of them already, plus I accrued more all the time; it would be no hardship in that regard. We also discussed the welfare of Max being under Jacob's influence. Jacob loved Max, but he was an asshole, and Bella was concerned about how that would effect Max over the was the thing that led us to make the decision to have Max with us, other than the most obvious fact; the most obvious fact being that Bella loved that little boy with every fiber of her being. With that in mind, I set the next set of events in motion.

Jacob Black may have been a good father, but he was not a good person. I had underground friends; they did some digging into Jacob's business dealings and found out that he had some skeletons in his closet. Further digging uncovered that he was not the only one with skeletons; his family specifically his mother had a few as well.

It turned out that the high and mighty Mrs. William Black had been a prostitute, when she met Jacob's father. After their first encounter, Sarah Mckenna became pregnant with Jacob; upon discovering she was with child, she knew she had a way to make a better life for herself, so she did just that. Sarah and William were married and she became a respectable woman. Jacob was not aware of this fact; he thought his mother a saint and put her on a pedestal.

Even more digging uncovered that part of the Black's wealth had dead bodies and blood tied to it. Jacob had at one time been under suspicion of murder; this was shortly before he met Bella. It was just fortunate for him that his wealth bought him a cover up. Of course you know the saying that whatever you do in the dark is eventually brought to the light...well, the time has come that Jacob's dark secrets are about to be revealed.


	25. Epilogue

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Epilogue:

B POV

There were not enough words in any language to say how happy I was to have my son back in my arms. It was all because my Edward loved me so much; he was willing to go to any length to make me happy.

He kept his promise, he got me my son back. I was more than surprised, when I found out about Jacob's past. I had gotten a look at the man Jacob really was; it was scary to think that I had been with someone like him. I was very glad things had turned out like they had.

I may be technically dead, but I felt more alive than I ever had before. Edward made it possible for Jacob's secrets to be brought out and those of his family as well. Suddenly the Blacks weren't so high and mighty; they were in no position to lord over anyone or anything any longer. Because of that fact, they were forced to go along with ruse that Edward came up with.

On the night that Jacob and his family were knocked off their thrones on high, Edward paid him a visit. He convinced Jacob to give him full and legal custody over Max, since he would be going away. Edward said at first Jacob wanted to balk against him, but he eventually saw the light.

Due to that fact, Edward, Max and I have been exceedingly happy. Edward showed his love for us on a daily basis. Max loved Edward; they spent a lot of time together doing guy things. Edward was a great father and influence on Max. I would always be grateful that Edward found me that fateful night. I had longed for death; it found me and in its own way had given me life. And what a life it was. I would never regret my decision to sleep with a vampire.

The End

**AN: Once more this story is complete. I hope all of you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I think this version is much better than the original version. I want to thank readers for all the reviews, favorites, and follows this story has gotten and will get in the future.**

**I would also like to say I have not forgotten my other stories that I've had up for a long time. I'm speaking of the ones that are not yet complete. I am in the process of reworking and improving all of them; it's taking a while, but I feel it will be worth it in the end. I thank you all for your patience and faithfulness.**

**My story Deceptions is in the reworking process; it will be taken down at some point. I now have a coauthor working on it with me; once it's ready we will post it on our joint profile which is Coconspirators.**

**I am working on Midnight Dancer as well as Business or Pleasure; I'm revising and reworking them to improve them. Reposting will occur soon providing RL doesn't get in the way.**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
